supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirochu Family Christmas 2016
Transcript Seeing the Nutcracker Ballet Time to Go to the Theatre Aunt Rhoda: "Who's going to look after Petey while we're gone?" Grandma Kirochu: " " The Nutcracker Grandma Kirochu: "Oh Orla and James, this is so exciting!" is fascinated with the Russian dance Aftermath Christmas Eve Christmas Day Christmas Dinner family is at the table eating Christmas dinner at Grandma Kirochu's house woong and Ji min are eating Patsbingsu Grandma Kirochu: "Who wants turkey?" Ji min: "No thank you, I'm a vegetarian." Ji woong: "Uhh.uhh nah thanks." Tariko: "No." James: "The children won't take it, Mother." Anna: "Yuck! I hate turkey!" Tariko: "Sorry Granny we kinda agree with Anna." Grandma Kirochu: "Okay, I'll see what else I've got." Time to open Christmas Presents kids look into their Christmas Stockings Tariko: "Cool! I got Pokemon trading cards, candy canes, pencils, a Mesprit doll. Yippie!!" Ji Woong: "I got a gift card to Best Buy, some pens, a notepad, iPhone, and a Eminem CD! WOOHOO!!" Ji min: "I got the new Diary of A Wimpy kid book in Korean, a Flyleaf CD, and a South Park movie, and Ji kwong got a teddy bear, A Pudsey, and a Pikachu doll! Boo-yeah!!" Ji Kwong: (baubles) Anna: "I got coal....bah, humbug." James: "All right, who wants to open their presents?" Ji woong/Anna/Ji min/Tariko: "Me!" James: "Ji woong you first." woong opens his presents to reveal a Nintendo Wii with 15 or 18-rated games, Ted the movie, The Naked Gun Movies, and a XBOX 360 with many violent video games Ji woong: "Yay." opens her presents to reveal a Pikachu doll, A Laptop, An Azelf and Uxie doll, Pokemon Black and White version in Japanese Tariko: "Yay!" min opens her presents to reveal the complete first season of South Park, A Family Guy mug, Season 22 of The Simpsons, a complete Diary Of A Wimpy Kid books but they are in Korean, and Ji kwong's presents to reveal a Fox Plush, A Cat Plush, A Dog Plush, and a Wolf Plush opens her presents to reveal a note that said "Anna you have been very bad this year. You lacerated your brother, killed poor innocent animals, threatened to hit your niece, yanked Ji min's hair, and attacked Tariko and your mother. Better luck next year." signed Father Christmas in cursive Anna: "DARN! I HATE SANTA!! I HATE CHRISTMAS! BAH, HUMBUG!!" Ji min: "I'm sorry, Anna. Unlike us, you didn't get any presents." blows a raspberry at Anna Anna: "(bleep) YOU, SANTA!" Ji Woong: "Enjoy your coal, Anna-Banana!" Woong laughs at her Anna: "I thought I told you never to call me that, Ji Woong!" plays with her new Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit doll Robert, Cousin Heidi, Cousin Jack, Cousin Josie, Cousin Tyler and Cousin Kayla find their presents missing Cousin Tyler: "Aunt Orla, I can't find my presents." Cousin Jack: "Mine are missing," Cousin Robert: "Where are my presents?" Cousin Heidi: "Maybe Santa forgot to give me my presents this year." Cousin Kayla: "Somebody took my presents!" Cousin Josie: "Mommy, Daddy, Grandma, Uncle James, Aunt Orla! My presents are gone!" Uncle Randolph: "What's wrong, Josie?" Josie: "My presents! They're gone!" Aunt Rhoda: "My word..." Ji woong: "Oh----" off by Ji min covering Ji woong's mouth Ji min: "Don't swear." appears in a detectives' oufit Ji min: "Who's that?" Josie: "It's female Sherlock Holmes!" Tariko: "Do you mean Tariko?" Josie: "Yes!" Tariko: "I'll talk to everyone who was last seen at the tree." talks to every family member, but receives very little results Ji min: "Any luck?" Tariko: "I don't think so." Cousin Tyler: "Tariko, my presents vanished!" finds a fallen ornament lying by the tree Birou's pet parrot, Petey squawks at something Petey: "Awwk, Awwk!" Tariko: "What's up, Petey?" Petey: "Present thief, present thief!" Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts